The Death of Igraine
by Marney
Summary: Its like my little short King Arthur Legend addition.....I'm a beginning writer so please help me out! :)


As you have read in previous Arthur legends, Morgan la Fray has a deep hatred for all men. She also seems to have a hatred for her brother Arthur, but what you shall read in this chapter of the Arthurian Chronicles, will definitely shock you!  
  
  
  
"NOOOOO!" screamed Morgan la Fray as her brother once again started to drift of into the dark legions of the castle. Her younger brother, the soon to be King Arthur was only 5 years old at this time and to tell the truth, he wasn't that bright either. He always had to be messing with something and he could never sit still or be quiet for a period longer than 5 minutes. This time, he had started wondering about near the entrance to his father's lair. Morgan knew that this was not a good idea because her father was a very loud, mean person who got upset at the slightest upset. If he found the young boy just aimlessly wondering about he would kill him.  
  
  
  
Morgan ran to pick up the little. When she leaned over to grab him, he took off down the stairs and into the pantry in the gargantuan kitchen area. Morgan slowed herself as she went through the dark staircase. Her being only 9 years old at this time, she was still scared of certain things that only children are scared of. She creeped down the spiraling staircase that seemed to last for an eternity. As she reached the bottom, she heard a rustling in the closet under the stairs. She slowly opened the door. "Good lord! What happened?" There came a scream from deep inside the hideaway. It was Morgan's mother Igraine. Apparently, she had been looking for something when the door was slammed shut and locked with a chain from the outside. There is only one person stupid enough to do this to his own mother, thought Morgan. "ARTHUR!!" she suddenly took off into the kitchen. She burst into the pantry closet where Arthur was hiding. He was not there. "OK, no more games little one, where are you?" Morgan declared as she slammed the doors shut. She heard a scuffle form the other side of the kitchen. She quickly turned around in just enough time to see little Arthur scurrying across the kitchen floor on his hands and knees.  
  
  
  
By this time, Morgan la Fray had had enough of her brother's jokes. She started to chase him around the huge castle. They ran into rooms, ducked behind furniture, and ran some more for about two hours.  
  
  
  
Finally, Morgan caught up with her annoying little brother. She cornered him in the hall by the king's bedroom. He immediately started balling. He yelled, "Don't kill me!" Morgan looked at her brother in the most gothic stare ever. "I found the letter."  
  
  
  
"What letter?" Morgan asked. "You know the letter to King Smithinson." "I still have no idea what you are talking about Arthur." "OK, then let me explain," stated the young child. "You have realized that the stable boy has been acting very strange lately right? Well, he is a spy for King Smithinson. He was sent here to spy on father. Smithinson wants to over through father and take the castle."  
  
  
  
Morgan slowly sank to her knees and leaned against the gray brick wall in the large hallway. She said "Oh my gosh, I had realized that the stable boy had been acting strange but I never thought that he may be a spy for the enemy." "Well, it's true, here's the letter." Arthur handed the letter to his sister. She scanned the letter, not really paying attention to its contents. They both immediately ran to tell mother the horrible news.  
  
  
  
They ran with all of their energy because the king was actually home and they did not want to be over-taken. When they found Igraine, she would not even pay attention to them long enough for them to even say hello to their mother. Of course, she was preparing to go out with the king whom both of the children hated with a passion.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Morgan's emotions on the subject raged out of control. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed the meat cleaver and began to walk back up the stairs and down the hallway. She heard a high pitched, ear piercing scream coming from her mothers bedroom. She ran to see what happened.  
  
  
  
When she came to the door, she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood in the doorway. Arthur was gone...  
  
  
  
  
  
1 THE END 


End file.
